ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Nintendo DS Version)
Ghostbusters: The Video Game DS is the DS version of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game. I is also known for some differences from the other two version. It's unofficially being called "Stylized Portable Version". Gameplay The DS version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game uses the same stylized aesthetic as the Redfly Studios versions for the Nintendo Wii and Sony Playstation2 but was developed by Zen Studios. Rather than a third person chase camera perspective, the DS version uses a top-down perspective for most of the game. The story is the same as the other versions but the Ghostbusters receive side missions as well as story missions which they can use to boost the populace's opinion of them. Unlike the other versions in this there is no rookie character and the player takes control of the four original Ghostbusters one at a time while issuing commands to the other three. The money earned from missions can be used to buy new equipment and take part in the resource management aspect of the game. Also, between the game hub of the Firehouse & the missions, there are driving segments which uses a chase camera perspective where the player takes Ecto-1 from location to location, catching ghosts along the way. Controls Arrow Pad Up: Accelerate Arrow Pad Left: Steer Left Arrow Pad Right: Steer Right Arrow Pad Down: Brake/Reverse A: Interact B: Activate Special Abilities X: Toggle between Proton and Slime/ Turn Siren On or Off Y: Toggle Overhead Map L: Handbrake R: PKE Meter/Handbrake Stylus: Use either Proton Beam or Slime Gun/Interact/Fire Proton Turret on Ecto-1 Start: Pause Select: View Objectives/ Turn Music On or Off Stylus+L: Throw out Trap/Grab Trap Plot While this version shares the same plot, there are points where the plot is cut down. Characters Playable Character *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Dr. Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) Minor Characters * Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) * Dr. Ilyssa Shephard (Selwyn) (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) * Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) * Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) * Hotel manager Villain Ghosts Note the * after the ghosts name indicates it appears on the Driving part of the game as a extra ghost as well. *Slimer *Flying Furniture *Spectral Cleaning Maid * *Swarming Pot *Cook Ghost *Stay Puft Golem *Marshmallow Minis/Stay Puft Spawn *Gangster *Purple phantom *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Phantom *Sphinx *Bookworm *Possessed Furniture *Library Ghost/The Grey Lady *Azetlor *Shapeshifter *Stone Dragons *Alligator ghost *Wrath *The Chairman *Gozer Cultist *Fat Boy *Geisha *Shadow Baby Gameplay options/Upgrading Characters & Equipment This section covers various upgrades and changes that can be done in the Firehouse. Peter's Section *Mission List *Game Menu **Save **Quit Game *Diary *Office **Skill Advancements **Equip GBs **Financial Information **Reputation Stats Egon's Section *Research **Proton Tech **Slime Tech **Detection **Protection **Physiology **Containment **Ecto-1 **Miscellaneous Winston's Section *Repair *Free Drive *Trunk Ray's Section *Production **Weapons **Defense **Gadgets *Next Day Weapons/Equipment/Vehicle * Proton Pack * Plasma Distribution * Dark Matter * Ecto-1 Missions Main Missions *Sedgewick Hotel (Mission) *Times Square (Mission) *Library (Mission) *Museum (Mission) *Sewers (Mission) Side Missions Note that all Side Missions basically are based on Main Missions, so they are put on articles: Hotel (Side Missions), Library (Side Missions), Museum (Side Missions), Sewers (Side Missions), and Cemetery (Side Missions). *Captives of the Hotel *Ghosts in the Hotel *Guests Freaked Out *Hotel Hunt *Hotel Invasion *Slime in the Hotel *Trapped in the Hotel *Haunted Library *Nightmare on shelves *The Devil of the Library *Ancient Terror *Curse of the Goddess *Lurker of the Museum *Museum Job *Pirate's Legacy *Terrified Tourists *Tribal Treasure *Below the Haunted City *Screams in the Tunnels *The Thing from the Sewers *Another Hectic Cemetery *Awakening in the Cemetery *Cemetery Scavenge *Escape from the Cemetery *Midnight Among the Graves *Visit to the Cemetery *Wraith over the Crypts Exclusive Content Ecto-1 is drivable. The Rookie does not appear at all. Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston are playable. There are additional minor missions that can be played other than the main missions. Criticism The game's controls have been poked at for brandishing a "learning curve." The graphics have been criticized for their rough and blocky edges and animations. The game itself is usually downgraded, but has been spared due to its ability to allow its user to drive the Ecto-1b. In-game Errors *Despite taking place in 1991, the streets of New York are full of modern ambulances and police cars. *The elevator can not be used by Dr. Rutherford, the Museum Curator in the Museum level. The Ghostbusters must take him and use the nonexistent stairs in the room south of where the curator was found. The stairs are found in the middle of the southernmost wall in said room. http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/ghostbusters08/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-50171776&pid=944025 Trivia While the Fat Boy ghost only appears in the DS version, concept art for the Realistic and Stylized versions of the game feature him. The concept art in the Realistic versions shows that the Fat Boy was at one point going to be included in the cemetery level. References Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Video Games